1. Field of the Invention:
Liquid dispensing devices and closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Self service gasoline stations are especially plagued by the gasoline spills resulting from customer's driving away from such service station while the gas hose from the gasoline pump is still connected to the customer's automobile. The result of such occurrence is that the hose is ruptured or the gasoline pump is damaged or both while gasoline is spilled on the roadway in large quantities before steps can be taken to stop the flow of fuel. Further, relations between that customer and the service station owner suffer and other customers are displeased or lost due to such damage to pump and dangerous roadway condition resulting from the gasoline spill.
The same type of spills and damage also result in conventional stations where attendents operate the pumps and vehicles are driven away from the gasoline station pump prior to removal of the gasoline pump hose nozzle from the vehicle gas tank inlet pipe. Notwithstanding available technology and commercial competition that gave rise to the self-service station this undesirable and dangerous situation remains unanswered until the present invention.